Crimson Fire
by Kage Kitsune 25
Summary: A new OZ comes forth in order to dsetroy the pilots... Though only one force can stop this new OZ will the former pilots be willing to help out? RR


A/n I don't own gundam wing but I wish I did along with a few hundred other people.

It's the year After Colony 196. The gundams were sent to the Earth to beat the OZ organization, in an operation called Operation Meteor. Unbeknownst to the pilots of the five gundams there was a new threat rising. (Zech's is a gundam pilot but isn't part of the original five) The threat has been hiding in the midst of Earth. An Earth bound threat ready to break free.

A little girl with long ebony hair in a ponytail walked down a deserted street. Her blue green eyes scanned the area for anyone. There was no one about not even a homeless person. She was heading through a small town then onto what use to be the Sanq Kingdom. Looking around she was looking through the rubble. (I'm talking about the original Sanq Kingdom palace. I know it wasn't completely destroyed but work with me) She felt the sensation of someone watching her run down her spine making her shiver. Darting into a room she waited for what ever it was to pass her by. It was an OZ officer dressed in red. He wore a white mask. When he took it off white hair was cascading down his back.

Quickly the girl darted out of the room and out of the building completely. Putting on her head phone she said;

"Mission Failed. I was being followed."

"Right, Mission terminated. Return to base."

The girl turned quickly and headed towards where she left her black Friesian mare. Hauling herself up onto her back she turned and headed back towards her base. Her team leader was there to greet her.

"Sakura are you all right?"

"Yeah, that OZ officer seemed odd."

"How so?"

"I can't place it."

They walked to the sables to take care of the mare. The superior watched her groom the beast to perfection. He watched the care she put into making sure that horse was all right. She never mistreated the beast.

"Why do you watch me when I do this, Jay?" she asked quietly.

"Because I find it fascinating. Are you ready to train in the simulator some more?"

"You bet."

She put away her combs and brushes and got into her training suit. Slowly she was put into the training simulation. Hour after hour she became faster and faster soon she would out shine the gundam pilots as a pilot and she was only 11.

Years later…

OZ was reforming. The gundams as you knew them had been destroyed. The new OZ faction was rounding up the pilots for execution. They were alive for the time being. Their wives were with them. A new general approached her to assign her mission to her even though she already knew the basics. A sad moment washed over her. Jay had died a year ago and it still affected her when the new general walked in.

"Sakura a new mission has arisen and you and Crimson Fire are needed."

"Why?" she asked with hatred in her voice.

The truth was this man was a sexist pig and she hated him. He wasn't like Jay at all.

"The former gundam pilots are in trouble and need our help."

"I thought the pilots were our enemies?" she questioned with a snarl.

"They are but we need them to live in order to get the information we need."

"Yes sir," she said in an icy voice.

Her anger cooled once she got to the hanger and saw Crimson waiting for her. Climbing up she got into the cockpit, and she ran her hands over the keyboard ready for a battle. The blue prints of the OZ base flashed on her screen. Quickly she looked over them to get an idea for her attack.

_Where are we headed today Sakura? _

Sakura wasn't even daunted by the male voice in her head. It was her friend Crimson Fire. He was a gundam equipped with the latest mind system. They called it Kumori. It was recently created and it was designed to be more powerful then the Zero system, and that much more dangerous.

"To an OZ base outside of Exeter, in England. It's a sea base Crimson Fire."

Amphibious_ assault then?_

"Yeah. I can't see any other way we can't be detected without using stealth."

_What are we going to do about the pilots and their wives when we get to them?_

"We'll figure that out when we get to them."

_Will do. Let's get this over with. I don't want them to get a hold of you Sakura._

"I know Crimson."

Sakura concentrated on the blue prints in front of her. It would take them a few hours of flying there. She refused to us one of the jets to get her there. Crimson Fire was able to get there much faster that way. Besides a jet didn't have Crimson's stealth cloak.

"Hey Crimson did we get a head count?"

_Yes. There are eight adults and three children. I was informed that one is pregnant at the moment._

"That's going to be a problem Crimson."

_We'll work around it we always do._

"You're right."

_We're here Sakura._

"Okay Stealth cloak activated."

The gundam vanished from sight. She put on her head communicator as she got ready to leave Crimson Fire.

"Crimson I'm going in. I'll call you with the coordinates when I need you."

_Right. Be safe Sakura._

The pilot leapt out of the gundam and began to proceed into the building. Slowly and carefully she snuck into the base. No one was paying her no mind as she tipped the hat she was wearing down to cover her face. She was dressed in normal training gear of this base. She was to meet her contact once she got to the pilots and their wives and children. At the moment she was heading down towards the cell blocks. There were very few people around and it was confusing her. She stopped on of the guys she passed.

"Normally this place is crowded where is everyone?"

"Where have you been? Most went to town."

"I was on leave Sir my mother was sick."

"Sorry to hear that is she all right?"

"Yes, Sir she's getting better. They told me to come back."

"Well welcome back. It will be quiet around here for a few more hours."

"All right sir. I have to study for the tests I missed."

"Good luck kid."

"Thank you sir."

She saluted him and walked down the hall. The soldier looked at her strangely at for a moment then shrugged as he moved down the hall. Sakura shook off that girly persona and worked her way slowly towards the cells. There was only a single guard for the entire cell block. She noticed something the guy was snoring away. She sweat dropped anime style. _Their security system isn't very good here especially with such high priority prisoners._

Shaking her head she slipped into warrior mode. All the doors were numbered so she found the numbers she was looking for. They had placed the guys with their wives and children. Pulling out her lap top she hooked it up to the key pad and had it decode the system. With a click the door was opened. Tearing off her hat she walked into the room. Heero had his wife and son behind him. He looked about ready to kill. He had several cuts on his body.

"I'm not here to kill you if that's what you're thinking. I'm a fellow pilot and I was instructed to get the pilots and their families out of OZ's control."

"And you are?" Relena asked.

"They call me Sakura," she said as she clicked on her head communicator. "Crimson I have 01 and family. I'm working down the hall for the others."

_Be careful. Sakura. Not all the pilots are shall we say nice towards women pilots._

"I copy that."

"Move it we don't have all day."

The family reluctantly followed behind her. One after the other she got to other doors and let out the pilots and their families. She took a head count one was missing.

"Which one of you pilots is missing?"

"Duo is," the blonde pilot said. "They took him away hours ago and he hasn't come back."

"Curse my luck. Crimson Fire we have a situation 02 is missing trace and locate."

_Right. Tracing he's in the last cell on the end. He's not alone._

"10-4."

Someone was coming down the hall at a fast run. Sakura shuffled the groups around a corner. The person running was female she was a small girl. She couldn't be more than 16 or 17. She halted when she saw that the pilots had escaped she was about to turn around but a gun was to her head. Her arms slowly rose showing her surrender.

"Crimson Star?" the girl asked.

"You're the spy?"

"Yeah you have a problem with that?"

"No I don't. Get these ones out of here quickly and I'll retrieve the other one. Once you meet up with their ride go without me. Duo and I can fit in my cockpit. So leave quickly."

The girl nodded her consent. Wufei didn't look pleased about the situation at the moment. The group headed towards the door.

"Hey girl," Sakura called before the girl vanished around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Here take this if you need help call for it."

She threw a head set just like hers at the girl. Catching it easily and put it on. With a thumb's up she turned and ran after her group.

Sakura turned to find 02. Her hand was on the hilt of her gun. The metal of it felt good in her hands. She heard violent curses coming from the last cell. They were of the pilot she was sure. Opening the door seeing it was propped open a small bit. She slipped in unnoticed by the guards but the pilot saw her. The sight of all the blood was making her sick inside. There was blood spatters all over the wall. Some of the blood was fresh and some of it not. The one guard was undoing his belt. Her stomach began to tie itself in knots. Shivers ran up her spine. Pointing her gun she fired a single shot. It hadn't made a sound due to the silencer. The other guard turned but wasn't quick enough. A bullet hole appeared between his eyes as he sank to the ground. He nearly landed on 02. (If you haven't noticed Sakura is being impersonal by using their gundam numbers instead of their given names.) She rolled the overweight guard over and got the keys to unlock 02's chains. He sagged against her.

"You all right?"

"I've been better."

She checked him out. He had several cuts and bruises. Some old some fresh. She brushed his bang out of his eyes. They were hazed over by pain. He was red. Putting her hand to his forehead she knew he was sick.

"Damn this is going to be a problem. Can you walk?"

"I think so," he said in a joking manner.

She glared at him. This was no time for jokes. She carefully hauled him up. His arm was draped over her shoulder. Most of his weight was throwing her off balance but she quickly reclaimed it.

"Come on."

"Lead the way bright lady."

She hated it when men tried to flatter her. There was one exception and he was dead. The hatred must have shown on her face because 02 asked her;

"You all right?"

"Yeah let's get out of here."

She helped the pilot through the base. There was an angry swarm of soldiers heading her way and she knew that she didn't have enough ammo to take them all down. Looking around she noticed a flight of steps. They were on the third ground floor. The elevator was right there and it dinged signaling its arrival. Once the doors slid open she threw 02 in and began to fire as she backed up. He threw an OZ soldier out. The doors slid shut and it rose up.

"So what's the plan now bright lady?"

She ejected the clip and put in a new one. With a click it was in place. She picked up the clip and placed it in her pocket. Walking over to him she hauled him up. His arm was once again draped over her shoulder. He was getting weaker by the moment, she could tell. Most of his body was sandwiched right next to hers. The contact was making her nervous. The elevator stopped on the third floor. She checked the halls and sent the elevator up to the top.

"What are we doing?"

"Get you out of here."

She shut him up with her glare. Moving swiftly towards a door that lead outside. She opened the door and walked out into the sun light. There standing next to the walkway was her gundam Crimson Fire.

"Am I going to pilot?"

"No. I am."

She pushed him forward into the cockpit as gunfire began to riche around her. A bullet hit her shoulder. She winced in pain and began to fire her gun at the gunmen.

"Get him out of here Crimson Fire!!"

"But?"

"Your orders were clear Crimson Fire now get going."

She finished off another clip as the gundam took off. Crimson didn't need 02 to move. Duo watched as the girl when down due to a hit in the side. They flew away.

"I can't believe you just left your pilot."

"Orders are orders 02."

It took a few minutes for them to reach the scheduled meeting place. There were doctors and stuff taking care of the pilots that were hurt. They paid more attention to Duo than anyone else.

"Who are you people?" he could hear Heero asking in a stern voice.

He blanked out most of the conversation until he heard the name of the female pilot that had saved his life. He owed her a lot. Duo fell into darkness. All he could dream about was that man and what he was going to do and that girl, Sakura.

Please R/r it would really help me along in this story….


End file.
